enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Bjelojevići (Nevesinje, BiH)
Bjelojevići (Bjelovići) je katunsko naselje na Morinama. Morine je bila najpoznatija "planina" humnjačkih Hrvata. Bjelojevići su uz Planinicu, Lakat, Gornje i Donje Somine, Podgvoznicu i druge bile među poznatim katunima.Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Iz vremena planištarenja 5. lipnja 2010./Slavko Katić, Vrutak 11, str. 23 (pristupljeno 22. lipnja 2017.) Bjelojevići su između Vranjkuše i planina Jabuke i Koviljače podno kojih se nalazi. Stazom prema sjeveru preko Jabuke i Jakomirskog brda dolazi se na crkvicu sv. Ilije na Morinama. Bjelojevići iz Humnine odlazili su planištariti na Bjelojeviće u Planinu. Sa sobom su ponijeli ime svoga sela. Kroz povijest je zabilježeno nazivanje mjesta po mjestima iz kojih su ljudi izbjegli ili otišli živjeti. Stanovnici sela Bjelojevića vodili su svoju stoku na ispašu ljeti na planinu Morine pa je ovo mjesto nazvano Bjelojevići.Akademija Art Petar Milanović: ZABORAVLJENA NEKROPOLA I S NJOM POVEZANA LEGENDA, u: Stolačko kulturno proljeće - Godišnjak Matice hrvatske Stolac, Matica hrvatska Stolac, rujna 2018., str. 169-171 (pristupljeno 28. ožujka 2019.) Budući da se na planini se ostajalo po tri do četiri ljetna mjeseca, uz katune su nastajala i groblja i pojedinačna grobišta. Bjelojevići imaju ima svoje malo groblje.Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Morine - Bjelojevići/Jagodni do, 24. kolovoza 2010. (pristupljeno 29. lipnja 2017.) (S. Katić, Zaboravljena groblja u planini, Vrutak, 11/2007., str. 23) Na predjelu Jagodni do na Bjelojevićima, uz nekropolu stećaka, nalazi se manje katoličko groblje s pokojim nadgrobnim križem, ograđeno suhozidom.Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje don Ante Luburić: Župnikovo slovo puku Božjemu na sv. Misi u Ulogu – 26. srpnja 2011., 26. srpnja 2011. (pristupljeno 29. lipnja 2017.) Na predjelu Lađevice uz nekropoluŽupa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Nekropola na Lađevici (pristupljeno 29. lipnja 2017.) je to katoličko groblje. Groblje je ograđeno kružno i na njemu je nekoliko grobova. Tu je spomenik Vidoju Matiću, no tu mu nije grob, nego mu je tijelo preneseno u rodno mjesto. Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Spomenik Vidoja Matića (pristupljeno 29. lipnja 2017.)Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Groblje u Bjelojevićima (pristupljeno 29. lipnja 2017.) Neki od hrvatskih rodova imali su svoja vlastita groblja, a na njima se pokapalo i pokojnike iz drugih hrvatskih rodova koji su planištarili u tom dijelu. Komunističko doba i rat u BiH učilini su da Planinica, Morine, groblje na Balinovači i druga groblja budu zaboravljeni od unuka starih planištara. Obitelji koje su iz 'Humnine' dolazile ljeti na 'Planinu' u Bjelojeviće su obitelji Matić, Kevo, Bjelevac, Previšić, Nadaždin, Obradović, Raguž, Vujinović, Ačkar, Gaštan, Čamo, Mulać, Šarenac, Prkačin, te Anđelko Pudar i obitelj Pehilj (na području Vrhovi).Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Toni Šarac: Tragom planištara iz Donje Hercegovine po Morinama, Sominama..., 1. rujna 2010. (pristupljeno 29. lipnja 2017.) Sa zapadne strane predjela Jagodni do na Bjelojevićima, nalazile su se nekada tri kuće Mandića – Crnogoraca. U prošlosti je ovdje nekad bilo po 10 obitelji, koje su tu imale i zemljišta, i kuće i kolibe. Tu su bile obitelji: Matić, Kevo, Bjelevac, Vujinović, Raguž-Ljević. Matići su ovdje imali Matića čatrnju koja i danas postoji. Oni su i zimovali ovdje. Vujinovići, Raguži-Ljevići, Kukrike, Previšići i Čame bili su na kosi Lađevice. Jozo i Vlaho Prkačin ovdje imaju veliko je zemljište. Na području Lađevice je poveća nekropola stećaka među kojima se ističe stećak-krstača. 24. lipnja 1941. ovdje je ubijen mještanin Ivica Čamo.Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Stećak-krstača (pristupljeno 29. lipnja 2017.) Izvori Vanjske poveznice *Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Morine - Bjelojevići/Jagodni do, 24. kolovoza 2010. *Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Na Morinama ilindanska slava, 22. srpnja 2012. *Župa Uznesenja BDM, Nevesinje Tragom planištara iz Donje Hercegovine po Morinama, Sominama..., 1. rujna 2010. Kategorija:Nevesinje Kategorija:Naselja u Republici Srpskoj Kategorija:Hrvati u Bosni i Hercegovini